


Достояние мух

by Alre_Snow, fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Вельзевул оказалась вынуждена передвинуть ночное свидание в связи с наплывом жалоб из Пятого Круга. Дагон решает начать без нее. Но Вельзевул все-таки появляется, и всех заинтересованных лиц ожидает восхитительно-отвратительный вечер.





	Достояние мух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flies Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034295) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> секс в нечеловеческой форме; МУХИ; ограничение подвижности; присутствует ненормативная лексика.

Им удалось — наконец-то — совместить свои графики. На это ушли месяцы. Месяцы... а не годы? В конце концов, нет отдыха нечестивым. И в норме это прекрасно подходило Дагон — Повелителем Дел не станешь, увиливая от бумажной работы, — но когда предвкушаешь... долгожданную встречу с, гм, коллегой, а работа встает на пути? С этим Дагон было немного сложновато смириться. 

Она скривила губы, перечитав скупую записку, материализовавшуюся у нее на столе примерно пять минут назад.

«Неизбежно задерживаюсь. Пятый круг. Сволочи, до единого».

Она даже было решилась подняться наверх и собственноручно содрать кожу с проклятых посланников Пятого Круга; по меньшей мере, она получит от этого хоть какое-то удовольствие. Дагон издала досадливый стон и откинулась на стуле назад — по факту, настолько неподобающе сильно, что задние ножки терялись в догадках: как всё это еще не опрокинулось на пол, — принимая, как неизбежность, дополнительные часы непредвиденной канцелярской работы.

Не то чтобы время в Аду действительно что-то значило.

Снова наклонившись вперед, она выхватила следующее письмо с самого верха переполненного ящика для входящих (какое-то жалкое существо настаивало, что попало не на тот уровень; можно подумать, она допустила бы такую ошибку) и начала читать.

Ее разум, однако, никак не сосредотачивался на текущей задаче, беззастенчиво дрейфуя в сторону проклятой Вельзевул и проклятой постели в соседней комнате, и... «Постой-ка, — вспыхнула мысль в сумрачных закоулках ее разума. — А зачем мне оба пункта из списка, чтобы хорошенько провести время? Вельзевул нет — и что с того. Я вполне могу начать без нее».

Укрепившись в этой мысли, Дагон презрительно отбросила письмо в корзину для исходящих, так и не дочитав. В конечном счете, неважно, куда она его кинула бы. В свое время оно опять окажется во входящих.

***  
Прошло уже около получаса с тех пор, как она получила записку от Вельзевул. Дагон за это время нашла множество способов себя занять, и ни об одном из них нельзя было вести речь в приличном обществе. В любом случае, Дагон не вхожа была ни в одно такое общество, так что значения это имело мало. 

И потому, когда Вельзевул наконец прибыла, сориентировавшись по кармическому отпечатку Дагон с неизменной для себя точностью и оказавшись в изножье постели, она обнаружила, что другая демонесса раскинулась на грязных подушках у изголовья, абсолютно обнаженная, одной рукой яростно вцепившись в спинку кровати, а другой двигая у себя между ног. 

Глаза у нее были закрыты.

Вельзевул облизнула губы — и не сказала ничего.

***  
Дагон раздумывала — ощущая скорое приближение оргазма под номером три — над тем, чтобы закругляться, пойти отсюда и захотеть взамен чего-то еще. Она глубоко вздохнула и открыла глаза; ощущение временной слепоты, когда она кончала вот так, всегда было довольно-таки приятным. 

Она моргнула; вновь сфокусировала взгляд. Вельзевул была здесь, в изножье кровати. И смотрела. Как долго она уже тут? Дагон не слышала постоянного жужжания за шумом собственного дыхания в ушах. 

Демоны не ощущают стыда (еще один признак того, что так называемый «демон» Кроули на самом деле принадлежал к какой-то иной разновидности существ), так что Дагон даже не подумала прекратить свою текущую деятельность только потому, что ее заблудшая... потому что Вельзевул была здесь. Она двинула бедрами навстречу своей ладони, затрепетала ресницами и вкрадчиво проговорила:

— Кончила глядеть?

— Еще не кончила, — послышался апатичный ответ.

Дагон фыркнула.

— Что же, уверена, мы можем это изменить. Протянуть руку помощи?

— Собираешжжжся просить об одолжжжении, так будь любезззна использззовать подобающий титул, распутная дрянь. 

Дагон резко, прерывисто вздохнула; ее бледные глаза сделались ощутимо темнее. Так, значит, они играют в эту игру, вот как? Ну ладно.

— О мой повелитель Вельзевул, я буду... — Она оборвала себя тщательно срежессированным стоном, не вызвавшим, впрочем, никакого отклика у предполагаемого адресата, этой неблагодарной суки, — ...безмерно благодарна, ежели вы отыщете способ использовать свой мерзостный рот более подходящим образом. — Глаза у нее заблестели, и оба языка нахально мелькнули между клыками — она еще вполне могла позволить себе показать характер.

В изножье кровати воцарились тишина и неподвижность. Повелитель Мух негромко жужжала; мухи единственно указывали на то, что она была чем-то большим, чем статуя. Она всё еще смотрела; все ее четыре глаза целиком сосредоточились на ее подчиненной. Молчание повисло между ними, точно грешная душа на крюке.

«Ладно, это и вправду очень даже горячо», — рассеянно подумала Дагон, когда ее внезапно шатнуло еще ближе к оргазму, еще отчаяннее двигая пальцами перед аудиторией в одну персону, поддерживая безжалостный зрительный контакт в сером мраке. 

— Вельзе... мой повелитель, я так бли... — выдавила она, а следом задохнулась от шока, когда одним движением Вельзевул пришпилила оба ее запястья к спинке кровати, не оставляя ей ничего другого, кроме как отчаянно выгибаться в пустом пространстве, в секунде от оргазма. Дагон яростно прикусила губу в намерении заглушить вскрик разочарования; клыки пустили кровь в трех местах и едва не отправили ее в самую бездну — но Вельзевул рассчитала все точно: тысячелетия тесного сотрудничества окупали себя. Она заскулила в голос, отчаянно жаждя потереться хоть обо что-то и практически задыхаясь от мучительного ощущения, с каким оргазм медленно — о, так медленно, — отхлынул от нее. 

Вельзевул сунула обе руки в карманы и просто теперь разглядывала ее, извивающуюся на постели, словно особенно сочное жертвоприношение (не то чтобы они в нынешние времена по-прежнему таким занимались), прежде чем исчезнуть вдруг со слабым чавкающим звуком. Тысячи мух возникли на ее месте и устремились к Дагон, укрывая ее тело тьмой.

На этот раз Дагон действительно закричала: сдавленным воплем, перешедшим в хрип; она была по-прежнему очень близко, но этого ей никогда не будет достаточно, и Вельзевул, ублюдина, это знала. Тысячи крохотных лап соперничали за свободное место на ее обнаженном теле, с дразнящим безразличием прохаживались по ее грудям, заставляя ее мучительно извиваться. Она вновь выгнулась на постели, соприкасаясь с ничем, с руками, зажатыми над головой демонической чужой волей, и этого было много, так много, но недостаточно...

— Вельзевул, — выдохнула она, жадно заглатывая мух, вползающих в рот, но даже этого не было достаточно, о, Сатана...

— Чжжжто? — раздался голос сразу тысячи, сотни тысяч мух, исходящий ниоткуда и отовсюду; вибрация проходила сквозь лапки и так легонько щекотала кожу — и Дагон чуть не закричала снова от отчаяния, беспомощно корчась на одном месте.

— Трахни. Меня, — вымучила из себя Дагон.

— Еще рано, — произнес голос, и она едва ли не всхлипнула: так сокрушителен был ее бессильный гнев.

В следующий раз, попытавшись выгнуться навстречу несуществующему присутствию Вельзевул, она обнаружила, что ее лодыжки точно с такой же эффективностью прижаты к матрасу, и она распялена, точно бабочка на игле. Она испустила довольно-таки жалкий стон изумления, и показалось: мухи усмехнулись в ответ. Ублюдина.

— Ну разззумеется, — зазвучал бестелесный голос Вельзевул. — Ведь именно тебе придетзззя читать все эти отчеты о чудесах, Повелитель Дел... ты будешь стонать мое имя, вззпоминая? Будешь трогать себя в своем пустом офисззе?

— Это уж точно больше, чем ты, блядь, делаешь, — огрызнулась Дагон, тяжело дыша и теперь скаля клыки по-настоящему.

— Раззвратница, — едва ли не промурлыкала Вельзевул — насколько может промурлыкать тысяча мух. Некоторое количество насекомых слилось в более плотный ком, образуя руку, и та легко задела напрягшийся сосок, прежде чем скользнуть вниз по телу Дагон и остановиться на ее бедрах. Дагон прикусила язык, глотая очередной стон, — до крови, чувствуя металлический привкус, наполняющий рот. Слишком сильно, слишком, как только люди ухитряются так жить? Она умрет, это точно.

— Крылья, — произнесли мухи, и Дагон поняла, что хочет униженно, из последних сил, взмолиться о передышке, — и в то же время послушно развернула крылья, подставляя их изысканной пытке чужих прикосновений. Ощущения были достаточно острыми, даже если она и не находилась на грани — когда в последний раз случалось что-то подобное? лет десять назад? — но в теперешнем состоянии...

Крылья беспомощно забились, хлопая по кровати, подергиваясь от чрезмерной стимуляции — Вельзевул стремительно накрыла их целиком. Когда-то они были серебристыми или, может быть, светло-серыми, но теперь их покрывала тонкая пленка жира и грязи. Впрочем, так они тоже блестели.

— Отвратительно, — выговорили мухи с отчетливой ноткой удовольствия. Какой-то частью разума Дагон запомнила комплимент, сберегая его на будущее; сейчас ее куда больше занимала высочайшая из возможных пыток — тысячи крохотных существ, одновременно касающихся самой чувствительной части тела демона. Так мучительно: каждая из лапок обжигала, будто сухой лед, проникая в самую ее сердцевину и заставляя ее выворачиваться наизнанку. Она была предельно и безнадежно возбуждена, но, распростертая на постели, ничего не могла с этим сделать; не могла сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме ощущений, обволакивающих ее крылья. Она чувствовала, как глаза полностью белеют, как чешуя расползается с лица дальше, на шею, — Дагон теряла контроль над своей телесной оболочкой.

Она точно сейчас умрет.

И, поскольку она была так увлечена... другими делами, она и не заметила, как Вельзевул — большая часть ее — собралась обратно в почти человеческую форму; не замечала до тех пор, пока Повелитель Мух не материализовалась у нее между ног, одной рукой разводя в стороны колени, а другой зарывшись в оперение, отчего ее измученные крылья вспыхнули новыми искрами похоти.

Слишком много ощущений, слишком много, слишком... а потом Вельзевул подняла взгляд и развратно улыбнулась.

— Только взззгляни, — протянула она, быстрым движением нечеловеческого языка касаясь внутренней стороны бедра Дагон. — Ты вся течешь, однозззначно. И это всё для меня? — Усмешка помрачнела, превращаясь в нечто совершенно иное.

— Вельз... мой повелитель, пожалуйста, прошу вас...

Не следует утверждать, будто бы Вельзевул была полностью лишена милосердия. (На самом деле, скорее всего, она и была полностью лишена милосердия, но всё же не стоило говорить этого ей в лицо — некоторые одноразовые демоны выучили это ценой своих ушей и определенных конечностей*). Тем не менее, ей хотелось наконец пустить в ход рот так же сильно, как этого хотелось Дагон, и потому она уступила без возражений, с энтузиазмом принимаясь за дело.

Руки Дагон всё еще удерживала над ее головой демоническая воля, но ее крылья оставались свободны. Это казалось едва ли не хуже: крылья были тяжелыми, как никогда, словно бы вес всего мира и (не дай Сатана!) Небес давил на них, и они неконтролируемо вздрагивали, словно по собственной воле. Прижать бы их как следует, и это дало бы славную передышку от перенесенных ими мучений, но, разумеется, Вельзевул не была так добра.

Дагон не стала бы регулярно трахаться с ней, будь иначе.

Она отчаянно застонала, когда Вельзевул проделала что-то совсем непристойное своим языком (хоботком, напомнила та крошечная часть разума Дагон, которая еще работала как следует), и подалась вперед, едва не вдавливаясь ей в лицо. Вельзевул глянула снизу вверх, устроившись между ее ног («Не останавливайся, блядь», — не позволила себе выдохнуть Дагон), и криво усмехнулась; все четыре ее глаза были непроглядно-черными, и с подбородка капало.

Дагон не могла уже удержаться.

— Блядь... пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, лорд Вельзевул, я сделаю... — Ее бедра дернулись вперед словно сами по себе, в очередной раз встречая лишь пустоту. — Пожалуйста. Что угодно.

Вельзевул продолжала улыбаться, легко скользя ладонями вверх по бедрам Дагон. Сволочь.

Руки легли ей на талию, и она наконец — наконец — была освобождена от пытки. Она могла бы заплакать; она уже зашла настолько далеко, что — если бы только ее лишенные слезных желез глаза позволяли это — она не сумела бы противостоять. Сейчас же Дагон лишь обнаружила, что совершенно не в силах связать хотя бы пару слов — дыхание срывалось и запиналось, задыхающиеся ругательства пропадали прежде, чем она успевала хотя бы мысленно их произнести.

Наверняка потом Вельзевул не устанет напоминать ей об этом, но сейчас это было совсем неважно. Куда как важнее был тот факт, что Дагон собиралась наконец кончить — казалось, впервые буквально за годы. Может, это и вправду было так. Время в Аду не имело особого значения.

Вельзевул ухмылялась, чтоб ее; Дагон понимала это по выражению бровей и блядскому жужжанию напротив ее...

Ох.

Совершенно не замечая, что с нее уже были сняты все демонические путы, Дагон отчаянно извивалась под прикосновениями рта Вельзевул, по-прежнему послушно удерживая руки над головой; ее крылья беспомощно хлопали, приподнимая тело над постелью. Она рухнула с полувыдохом-полустоном, тяжело хватая воздух.

Вельзевул не останавливалась.

Дагон, в свою очередь, не прекращала грязно ругаться, пока не достигла второго оргазма, и даже тогда ее словарный запас расцветился лишь разнообразными формами имени Вельзевул, в основном отчетливо нелестными.

Повелитель Мух подняла взгляд, по-прежнему усмехаясь, и облизнула лицо непристойно-длинным языком, по-прежнему глядя всеми четырьмя глазами. Дагон была настолько вымотана, что могла лишь невнятно застонать в ответ.

Вельзевул скользящим движением поднялась на колени, оседлав бедра Дагон, и подождала, склонив голову набок, пока та не придет в себя хотя бы немного**.

— Зззначит, так.

Дагон устало пробормотала что-то, проводя когтистыми пальцами по теперь уже обнаженным бедрам Вельзевул.

— У тебя осталась энергия, чтобы приложжжить... другую разззновидность усилий?

Дагон хотела бы неверяще рассмеяться. Увы, она сумела только лишь фыркнуть и приподнять брови.

— Конечно, я хотела бы тебя оседлать, — продолжала Вельзевул, не замечая. — Но есть... другие варианты, разззумеется.

Дагон призвала способность к связной речи откуда-то из глубин преисподней.

— Я... блядь, просто делай что угодно, я... сейчас уже не могу. Просто используй меня. Я же сказала «что угодно», помнишь? — она попыталась засмеяться — потрясающе безуспешно — но Вельзевул, кажется, поняла шутку.

Повелитель Мух развратно усмехнулась, материализуя зловеще-розовую человеческую секс-игрушку, и продолжила усмехаться, меняя позу и слегка запрокидывая голову. Дагон лениво подумала, что она хотела бы лизнуть эту длинную шею во всей ее восхитительной мерзости, но не успела она пошевелить и пальцем, как Вельзевул прижала ее (теперь уже физически) за края крыльев, вдавливая в грязную постель.

Помимо воли Дагон ахнула, когда спазмы удовольствия и боли прокатились по ее уже без того измученному телу; крылья забились сами собой, пытаясь избежать новых пыток.

Вельзевул довольно зажужжала и материализовала остальные четыре руки; две безо всякой нежности скользнули вниз, на талию Дагон, а две другие поднялись к шее и сжали ее.

Конечно, Дагон не нуждалась в воздухе (здесь, в подвале, от дыхания в любом случае было немного пользы), но ощущение того, что ее удерживают в стольких местах сразу, что она полностью отдана на сомнительную милость Вельзевул... это было потрясающе. Равно как и взгляд Вельзевул, впивающийся в нее так близко — подобно тому, как черви пронизывают мягкую плоть, — мертвый и бесчувственный, глубже и чернее самых бездонных пропастей.

Дагон не стала бы биться об заклад (кого она обманывает, она стала бы биться об заклад по поводу чего угодно, это ведь грех, в конце концов), но она была почти уверена, что так, того и гляди, кончит снова: Вельзевул, удерживающая ее в шести местах разом, сосредоточенно вдавливающая ее в постель; всё это внимание, все эти глаза, сосредоточенные на ней... это было _чертовски_ возбуждающе.

Жужжание Вельзевул теперь звучало громче и настойчивей, как будто она не могла уже сдерживать его; ее бедра ударялись о бедра Дагон, хотя хватка ее рук ни на миг не дрогнула.

Дагон тяжело дышала вместе с ней, подстегивая Вельзевул; она развернула один из языков и обвила им шею Вельзевул, подтягивая ту ближе и сталкиваясь с ней губами, а потом запустила второй язык ей в горло, проглатывая издаваемые ей звуки прежде, чем те успевали сформироваться.

Несколько секунд спустя Вельзевул рухнула ей на грудь; игрушка исчезла, и Повелитель Мух мгновенно уснула, шумно захрапев.***

Лень сразу же за похотью. Меньшего Дагон и не ожидала.

Она улыбнулась про себя, поудобнее устраивая на себе те две руки Вельзевул, что обнимали ее, и закрыла глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> * Они потом отросли, она ведь не чудовище. Ну ладно. Она, конечно, чудовище, но ей нужно было как можно больше неповрежденных демонов в рядах воинства Ада, так что никакого необратимого ущерба.
> 
> ** Если бы кто-то посмел спросить: нет, она вовсе даже не раздумывала, насколько привлекательно выглядит Дагон в таком состоянии. Ее просто неудержимо тянуло к ней, будто к гниющему мясу.
> 
> *** Представьте себе рой трупных мух в замкнутом пространстве. Теперь умножьте это на три и добавьте включенную циркулярную пилу — и вы получите слабый намек на тот звук, который Вельзевул может производить совершенно ненамеренно.


End file.
